A generic display includes a pixel matrix having a multitude of pixels which are arranged in different rows, wherein a plurality of more than two disjoint subsets of pixels on the pixel matrix are defined such that each of the subsets forms a band of parallel strips which include a non-zero angle with the rows, wherein the strips belonging to the different subsets are interleaved such that strips and/or pixels of the different subsets alternate cyclically in the row direction. In addition, such a display comprises an optical element which is arranged in front of or behind the pixel matrix, which has a grid-like structure orientated parallel to the strips and imposes, for each of the pixels, a defined propagation direction on light emanating or transmitted from the respective pixel such that, at a nominal distance in front of the display predefined by a geometry of the display, a number, corresponding to the named plurality, of viewing zones, which are laterally offset relative to one another and of which each is associated with exactly one of the subsets are defined such that the light emanating or transmitted from each of the subsets of pixels is directed in the viewing zone associated with this subset.